Near Miss
by CheaseBall
Summary: This is a fictional piece of Hitman writing , and this has no connection to the game, its just a piece of creative writing that i would like to continue depending on the reviews of the readers.


The weather was nice, not too warm or too breezy. There were no clouds in the sky, only a vast expanse of baby blue. Perfect day for a picnic, also perfect conditions to shoot some one with the Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova.

Designed by Yevgenly Feodorovich Dragunov between 1958 and 1962, the SVD was the first Russian rifle exclusively made from the ground up as a sniper rifle. The maximum effective range is 1300m with the PSO-1 or 800m without it. This allows the SVD to be The PSO-1 optical sight has a 6-deree field of view. It contains an integral infrared detection aid and an illuminated rangefinder recticle. Therefore the SVD is effective at night time against active infrared emitters, and would be more than effective against one target. 47 smiled and adjusted his scope, the fact that there was no wind meant that the bullet would have no problem traveling with least bit of resistance. He pondered 2 bullets or 3, 2 to the head would do, or 2 to the chest one to the head, no, that's close range combat, two will do.

Some distance away, 897 meters away to be exact, a man lent over the park bench to pick up the fallen news paper, in bold letters on the front page read, EUROPOL FAILS AGAIN, Italian terrorist large,Adriano Belsito, the far-right Italian terrorist most wanted in Europe for two decades, is to have supposedly been seen recently in his home country has still managed to evade law enforcement officials for several weeks. There were two international arrest warrants to arrest him for the murders of Italian prosecutor Antonio Amato and two law enforcement agents in Italy. Belsito s considered as an "extremely dangerous terrorist" belonging to the Italian far-right group Revolutionary Armed Nuclei (NAR), which has connections with the British extreme-right group Third Position International, if seen or any news is available on this man please contact the police.

Belsito read on, further down the page read a another article, "Another assassinations leaves law enforcement baffled, yet again fallowing a string of assassinations, Giovanni Mancino was another victim of accidental death, this was first ruled out as the reason of death, until investigators found Mancino driver stripped of his clothes and hidden in a dumpster behind the hotel in which Mancino staying, even after interrogation police were unable to find a suspect or any information concerning the assassin. The only similarity between this and other incidents which have occurred within the last few weeks is that, all cases occur and yet not a single piece of evidence is found by the police. Yet it is rumored that the felon in question is alleged to be the legendary hit man, the so called 47 was supposedly seen in Florence Italy. A few weeks prior to the start to the incidents. Belsito stop reading and looked around, he wondered weather if he could be next, he always thought that his life was too risky for his health, the man laughed, risky for once health, its down right dangerous, he knew that one of these days that his work would catch up to him but not yet, there was too much to do, to see, Belsito got up within that small thought he just had he had reached a decision he was going to walk away and not look back from whence he came, an involuntary decision made forced onto him he had no choice, it was over, his old life, his life was over.

Belsito involuntary sat back down as gravity pulled his dead weight back to his seat, he looked down to see his white shirt red, drenched in his own blood, he could not think he only gazed down to see his vision blur, its was really over.

A sharp crack of a bullet piercing through a human cranium, followed by a second crack, seconds later two loud gunshots tore through the silence of the peaceful park. A bullet bow shockwave is a physical and audible wave created in the air when a bullet travels at supersonic speeds; meaning faster than the speed of sound. The bullet bow shockwave is the result of air being greatly compressed at the front-most tip of the bullet as it slices through the air. As the bullet moves forward a broadening wave of compressed air trails out diagonally from the bullet tip. The sides of the bullet create a conical waveform. This conical waveform may be audible to a witness as a whip-crack sound.

A bullet bow shockwave will be heard by any witness as long as the bullet speed is faster than the speed of sound, whether the bullet was fired from a weapon giving off an openly audible muzzle blast, or a mechanically-suppress-fired muzzle (silenced weapon) blast. If a bullet is fired from a silenced weapon, a witness can mistake the bullet bow audible shockwave whip-crack for the weapon muzzle blast audible wave, which is a separate, slightly preceding, audible event. It might be noted here that if one sees such an event, that the sound you hear from a silenced weapon will not be from the point of origin.

47 cursed, he had almost missed his target, what on earth made the man sit down so fast?,

Well it didn't matter now, the target was eliminated and it was a successful mission. 47 packed up his SVD and casually walked down the buildings fire escape.

Some distance away, 890 meters away to be exact, a tall albino dressed in an expensive Italian suit holstered his side arm, and picked up his bullet casing, a mission accomplished he thought.


End file.
